Forever mine
by book-dragons
Summary: Katniss moves away to a new town with her boyfriend Gale. Everything seems to be okay, but as the days pass Gale becomes worse and abuses Katniss. Then an accident happens that changes Katniss' life. (Modern day story)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I open my eyes and see that the sun is shining through the window. I swing my feet of the bed and stretch. Gale and I are leaving today. _Might as well get dressed and say my goodbyes to Prim and my mother._ I slip on anything that's at the top of the drawer and braid my hair. As far as I know I was raised in this small town ever since I could remember. I spent my days hunting and going fishing with my father during hunting season. Well, that was _before_ the mining accident. It was horrible; all you could hear were alarms blaring, and people shouting everywhere. Prim, my mother and I waited there a whole day, hoping he would come out alive. The next day after the last miner had been pulled out alive, the police chief came up to us and nodded his head, "I'm sorry but your husband was not found." We began to cry and all I could do was think of the last time I saw him.

""I'll be back before dark, bye Kat." He had said to me, giving me a hug.  
"See you later sunshine." He said hugging Prim. Then he went to my mother and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry I'll be back before dark." He had said giving her a small smile.

That was the last time I ever saw him. My mother had fallen into a depression state, for days she wouldn't move or eat or sleep. She would just sit there. Gale had lost his dad in the accident too, that's when we had begun hunting for food.

"Katniss?" I hear Prim's voice. I turn my head and I see her standing by the door. Her blonde hair makes her blue eyes stand out even more.  
"Hey little duck." I say walking over to her. She's still so young and fragile; it had really hit me when mom had fallen into depression. Mom and Prim can take care of themselves now. They don't need me anymore. We walk into the kitchen and I see my mom sitting at the table.

Breakfast has been set out already for us. I pull out the chair and sit down. We eat in silence then she breaks the ice. "When will Gale be here?" my mom says.

"In about an hour." I reply.

"Is all your stuff ready?" Prim asks.

I give her a small smile, "Yes."

We clear off the table and bring my stuff into the main room. We hear a knock at the door and I see Gale has arrived. "Ready to go?" he asks. I nod my head and he loads my stuff into the car. Prim runs to me and hugs me for the last time. I return her hug and whisper in her ear.

"I'm going to miss you Little Duck."

"Me too Katniss."

"Prim?" I say trying not to cry.

"Yes?" She says.

"Promise me you'll take care of mom, and yourself." I say.

"I will Katniss. I'll call you and visit you when I can." She says letting go.

I give mom a hug and tell her to take care of Prim. She nods and wishes the best for me and Gale. I shut the door behind me and see that Gale is waiting for me outside of the car. I open the door and settle in for the 10 hour car drive to the new town.

**A/N: It's a modern day story. I don't know if I should continue this story or not, leave reviews if you want me to continue this story or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Daddy your home!" Prim said hugging him. _

"_There's my princess!" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek and handing her a cupcake with pink and white icing._

"_Where's my little Kat?" Dad said walking into the kitchen._

"_Dad your home." I ran to him and gave him a hug. Another day, he has come home alive, safe from the mines another day._

"_Oh good your back." My mother said hugging him. I know she worries about him every day he leaves the house and enters the mines. Their dangerous place and it scares me to death that one day he might not come home._

"_Hey Kat, after dinner do you want to go hunting with me?" Dad asked sitting at the table. I nodded yes and sat at the table across from him. Mom had made lamb stew for dinner, my favorite. After we had finished eating, I re-braided my hair put on my hunting jacket and grabbed my bow and arrows from the box I kept on a shelf in my room. _

_We stepped outside in the fresh air and walked to the woods behind the house. Hunting season had just begun and our goal was to bring a deer home before hunting season ended. We went deeper and deeper into the woods, and spotted a deer. I took out an arrow and aimed toward it. I slowly let go of the arrow and it began to fly to the target. Then as it was about to touch the deer, everything exploded. _

I wake up drenched in sweat_._"It was just a dream, just a dream."I'm not in Gale's car anymore, I'm in a room. I must have fallen asleep on the way here and Gale brought me up to the room when we got here. I get up and go to the bathroom. I take a quick shower and put on a green shirt and jeans. I walk downstairs and see all the boxes with our stuff. It's not much. I only brought my things, like my old hunting jacket, an old picture of me and Prim before dad died and my bow and arrows. I know I won't need them here anymore, but it just reminds me of my dad and all the days we spent hunting.

I grab a box and open it. All our furniture is here so I just need to put everything in the boxes away. I don't really know where Gale is, he didn't even leave a note. If we were still back home, I would have checked the woods first, but were not there anymore, were here. i take the rest of the boxes that have our clothes in them up to our room and go back downstairs. I haven't checked out the whole house yet so I head to the kitchen. There's a sliding glass door and I open it.

The outside is beautiful. There are four trees, bushes with different kinds of flowers, and a small pond. The yard is really big too. I walk to the trees and see that they also grow fruit. Apples, pears, peaches, and cherries. One of the bushes has blue berries. Prim would have liked this house if she had come with us. Prim loves flowers. One time I took her to the woods a year after dad died. She wanted to get something for mom, so she would feel better and stop being depressed. We walked for a while then came across a field of flowers. There were so many flowers of every kind, even Primrose's. Prim picked so many I had to help her carry them home. When we got there mom was still asleep so we decorated her entire room with the flowers and when she woke up she was so happy she actually got out of bed for an entire week.

"Katniss? I'm home." Gale said.

I walked back inside and saw Gale in the kitchen.

"Where were you?" I ask him.

"I went into town to look at the office building I'm going to be working at tomorrow." Gale says. "And I bought some bread on the way home."

He puts a brown bag on the counter. I look inside and see all the different colors of frosting. They remind me of the ones back home. Dad used to buy us a cupcake or a pie whenever he would come home from the mines.

**A/N: I decided I will write this story because I got so many reviews asking me to keep writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Gale came home we had dinner and went to bed. I couldn't really sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was the arrow flying and everything exploding. The numbers on the clock say it's two in the morning. I can hear Gale's steady breathing next to me. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. I sit in bed for about another hour then put on my slippers and tiptoe downstairs. I walk to the kitchen and open the sliding glass door window. It's gotten cooler outside now that summer is over and fall has started.

All the trees and bushes look like their magical in the light of the full moon. It reminds me of home. I walk over to the apple tree and climb to the highest branch. I feel less home sick up her in the moonlight. I remember the night Prim was born. The moon was so bright it made everything look like it was sparkling. I was so happy I had a little sister I could be with.

I don't know how long I was up there staring at the moon because I must have fallen asleep. I almost fell out of the tree. I slept pretty comfortably up here though. I climb down to one of the lower branches and jump down. I go back up to the bedroom and see that Gale's not there. I go look out the window and see that his car is gone. He must have left earlier than he said he would. I go take a shower put on whatever's at the top of the drawer and braid my hair.

I go back downstairs grab a bag and go outside and pick some of the fruit on the trees and bushes.

It's still early so I decide to head out and explore the town. Lately it's been starting to get cold so I grab my green hoodie and head out. Almost everything in this town is in a walking distance so there really aren't many cars around. All the store windows are covered in colorful clothes, paints, shoes and so many different things. I can't help thinking how much Prim would love this place, it's perfect for her.

I must have zoned out after looking at all the colors because I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry are you okay?" The guy that I ran into asks me. He has beautiful bronze color hair and the most gorgeous sea green eyes I have ever seen. Overall he is a very handsome guy.

"Oh, uh, I'm fine." I tell him.

"Are you sure? That was some fall." He says running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say with a smile.

"I'm sorry for knocking you over. Do you want to go grab some coffee?" He asks.

I don't really like coffee because it has a really bitter taste, though Prim has a knack for it. Instead of rejecting his offer I agree and we walk down a little farther down the street and go into a bakery. We sit at a table.

"We never got to introduce ourselves. I'm Finnick." He says extending his arm.

I notice that he has a small anchor tattoo on his bicep.

"Oh I'm Katniss." I say shaking his hand. Curiosity gets the best of me so I ask him about his tattoo.

"So uh Finnick, where did you get your tattoo?" I ask him while looking at the menu at the table.

"Oh funny story, I actually got it when I was fourteen. It's kind of a tradition in our family. Everyone who was born near the ocean gets a tattoo when their fourteen. I guess it's kind of a reminder that we belong to the sea." He says with a glint in his eyes.

"Are you ready to order?" a guy with a notebook asks. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He's very handsome just like Finnick.

"Hey Peeta, how've you been?" Finnick asks him.

I guess they know each other because they strike up a conversation. I'm left listening for a while then Finnick gestures to me. "This is Katniss. Katniss this is Peeta." Finnick introduces us.

"Hi." I shake his hand with a smile.

"Hi." He says.

"Hey Peeta, you done flirting with Finnick's girlfriend? Were really busy you know!" Another guy yells from the back counter.

"Shut up Rye I'm coming!" Peeta yells at him. His face is at least three different shades of red.

"She's not my girlfriend Rye!" Finnick shouts at him. "We'll have some coffee and cookies."

"That leaves her open for me then!" Rye says playfully.

I've been here for a day and I'm already starting to like this place.

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to everyone that left me a review encouraging me to continue this story **** Sorry I haven't update I had a really busy month but I hope this makes up for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"How's that coffee Katniss?" Finnick asks smiling.

"Huh?" I look at him. I guess I zoned out like I usually do.

"Are you okay Katniss? You've been staring at Peeta for three whole minutes." Finnick laughs.

"What? No I wasn't." I hiss at him.

"Calm down Katniss. He doesn't have a girlfriend, yet."

"What do you mean he doesn't have a girlfriend yet?" I scowl at him.

"Well, Glimmer really likes him, in case you haven't noticed." Finnick sighs.

"Who's Glimmer?" I ask.

"Behind you." Is all he says.

I turn around and see a girl walk in the bakery. She's a blonde like Peeta, only she has green eyes, kind of like Finnick's. She's not tall but not short either.

"That's Glimmer?" I turn and face Finnick.

"Yeah, not to freak you out or anything but she can be kind of mean and aggressive sometimes. Especially when she's with Clove." Finnick says taking a sip of his coffee.

Glimmer walks behind the counter and puts on an apron with her name tag on it. She makes her way to the back door of the bakery and comes back out with a tray of blueberry muffins. She puts them inside the glass display and when she sees Peeta coming, she straightens out her hair and puts a smile on.

"Hi Peeta." She says in a sweet voice.

"Hey Glimmer, what's up?" Peeta says not looking at her.

"Oh you know the usual, work." She says casually. "So I was thinking maybe we could go out and do something tonight? I mean if you're not too busy."

"I can't, I've got to go and help Madge later. But thanks for asking." He says putting muffins in a brown paper sack.

Glimmer doesn't look like the type of girl Peeta's into. She tries way too hard to even flirt with him. The way she acts is so fake.

"Hello? Katniss, are you awake?" Finnick is snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Oh, uh, yeah I'm awake." I tell him.

"Good, I thought you donated your brain to Peeta for a second." Finnick laughs.

I glare at him and give him my best scowl. I admit it, I want to laugh along with him but that would only prove him right. I do think Peeta is a very handsome guy and deserves better than Glimmer. His blond hair is messy and his blue eyes make him stand out a lot.

"So your Katniss right?" Rye, one of Peeta's brothers asks me.

"Yes, I'm Katniss." I assure him and sit up straight. Finnick has this big smile plastered on his face and looks like he's about to burst out laughing.

"I don't mean to scare you, but if you keep staring at my brother like that some serious stuff is about to go down with the monster." Rye whispers as if not wanting anyone to hear him.

"Monster, what's he talking about Finnick?" I say wide eyed.

"Oh that's right you haven't heard about the Monster of the Mellark Bakery." Rye says in an almost creepy voice.

"Monster of the Mellark Bakery?" I ask confused.

"On a dark and stormy day, someone walked into the bakery. She was wearing a bright yellow dress and her hair was done in a very odd style. She began taking to Peeta who didn't suspect thing and to this day, he still doesn't." Rye began. "One day she tried charming him with her wicked spells so he would go on a date with her, but I didn't work. This happened after we closed and she began terrorizing the whole bakery. We had to take cover behind the tables. We were running low on ammo and food, we wouldn't last long. Someone had to do something to stop Godzilla from destroying the bakery."

Finnick began laughing at the charming enchantress part at which coffee started coming out of his nose. I guess he was trying to tell us something but he couldn't because he couldn't stop laughing.

"Adrian volunteered for the job of taking down the untamed beast. He set up a trap for her using whatever string and flower we had near us." Rye stopped and got close to my ear and whispered," the trap worked, but to this day she still returns to the bakery, waiting for her chance to capture the boy with the blue eyes."

I'm still letting the story sink in when I feel something behind me.

"BOO!" Someone behind me screams in my ear. I jump out of my chair and punch whoever scared me.

"Jeez take it easy Katniss, it's just Adrian." Finnick says catching his breath.

I turn around and see a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes laughing. I guess this must be Adrian, Rye and Peeta's brother. He resembles Rye in almost every way, only Rye has black hair and light blue eyes.

"You know that's not how it happened Rye." Adrian playfully punches him on the arm.

"I was just making it more interesting." He says laughing

"We did get rid of her but she wasn't terrorizing everyone, just you because you started laughing at her. Peeta and I had to save your butt." Adrian says.

"Maybe you should both stop taking and start working." Peeta says.

How long has he been standing there? I didn't even hear him walk over here.

"Relax Peeta, were just talking to Finnick and Katniss." Rye says.  
"You're pretty strong Katniss." Adrian says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Well when it comes to protecting my sister I can't just give up. She's the closest thing left that reminds me of our dad."

"Did your dad leave you guys?" Adrian asks.

"Adrian, that's none of your business!" Rye shouts.

"No it's okay Rye. My father is dead." I tell them.

"Dead? How?" Finnick asks

"He died in a mine accident and ever since then, I've taken over the family and took care of my sister." I explain.

"All by yourself, what about your mom?" Adrian asks.

"My mom got depressed and she wouldn't even move from her room, I had to make her eat."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"That's horrible Katniss." Finnick says sympathetically.

"How did your father die?" Adrian asked but after a moments pause added, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well he… he died in a mine accident." I begin. As soon as the words leave my mouth I find myself staring at the scene that happened when I was only eleven.

"_Is daddy going to be okay?" Prim asked me as we watched miners being pulled out of the collapsed hole. _

"_I don't know Prim." I told her while stroking her hair. My heart was pounding and it felt as if at any moment it was going to pop out of my chest. _

"_Mrs. Everdeen, I'm sorry to inform you that unfortunately, your husband did not make it." The police officer removed his hat and hung his head. _

"_No! No, he's not dead! I refuse to believe you! You have to keep looking!" My mother cried, begging him to search again. _

_My heart felt like it had stopped working for a moment. My father is dead? It couldn't be. The police officer walked away to talk to some of the firefighters that were doing a second search just in case they missed someone. But after a few minutes he came back and shook his head. _

"_No! No, you lie! No!" I shouted and ran off into the dark forest of the night._

"He was a well respected man throughout the whole town. Everyone knew who he was and how kind he was." My voice is almost a whisper. "Prim was only seven, she was too young and since then I've kept her close and took over as the provider of the family up until now." I finish. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Glimmer glaring at me. If looks could kill I'd probably be dead by now.

"Shouldn't you three be working?" Finnick raises his eyebrow and smiles.

"That's right and _you _two need to start your shifts because I'm not letting you work me overtime." Peeta tossed his apron at Adrian. The three brothers headed back to the front counter and into the kitchen. As Peeta walked by Glimmer smiled and waved at him. Peeta smiled back at her.

"So Katniss tell me, have you seen the whole town yet?" Finnick asks and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Like I said, I only got here yesterday." I take a drink out of my coffee. Like I said, I don't like coffee but this taste like heaven. It doesn't have the bitter taste like other coffee I've had. This has a sweet creamy caramel taste that feels like it dissolves in your mouth.

"Man, you're missing out on all the fun Kat." Finnick puts his empty cup down. "There's so much to do here. I know this place might not look like much but we have fishing, swimming, a shooting range, an archery range, painting…" Finnick continues.

Wait, archery range? I never knew this place had an archery range. I wonder if Gale knew. No if he had known he would've told me. He knows how much I love archery. I actually have a bow and arrows my dad gave me when he first took me out to hunt.

"Wait hold on, did you say archery range?" I ask him and finish my coffee.

"Yeah I did." Finnick plays around with his cup. "Do you like archery?"

"I do, my dad taught me how to use a bow and I would always go with him during hunting season. It was always my favorite thing to do and I tried teaching Prim. She wasn't a very good shot and always worried about the animals we shot. She used to tell me that maybe if we go them back home soon we could heal them." I let the words escape my mouth.

Should I be telling Finnick this? I know he's not a complete stranger but I don't even know him well and I've already told him a lot of things that I would usually never talk about. There's just something about him that makes me trust him. I don't know what it is but I feel like I can tell him anything and he will always be there. That he won't tell anyone, that it's just between us. I guess it's because I never had anyone I could actually talk to about everything that's happened to me. Sure there's Gale but I've never actually told him a lot before. I've only told him the simple stuff.

"So you're really good then?" Finnick questions with an amused tone. Adrian comes out of the kitchen and begins to walk back towards our table.

"Well according to Gale I'm better than he is and that's saying a lot." I smile.

"Adrian could I get the check please?" Finnick turns to Adrian.

"Sure thing Finnick." Adrian walks back to the counter.

"Gale?" Finnick raises and eyebrow.

"He's my boyfriend." I say quietly.

"Does he go hunting with a bow and arrow too?" Finnick asks.

"He does, but according to him he's not as good as I am. He prefers to use snares and handmade traps. They work pretty well but I've never been able to get the hang of it." I look up and see Adrian returning with the check. I begin to pull out my wallet from my purse but Finnick stops me.

"It's okay, I got it Katniss." He takes out his credit card.

"No I got it Finnick." I stop him, or I tried stopping him.

"No I got it Katniss, really. This one is on me. I did knock you over and I invited you for a cup of coffee." Finnick grins at me.

"Alright you win, but you have to show me that archery range." I try saying in a serious tone.

"Finally I thought I was going to have to stand here for years." Adrian jokes around. I roll my eyes at him but smile. This place is already starting to feel like home. I've already made a friend and possibly three others. The downside is that I've probably already made an enemy. By the way Glimmer is staring at me it looks like she does not like me so far.

"Come on kitty cat." Finnick jokes around and gets up from his seat.

"Nice nickname, it's better than the one Peeta came up with." Adrian mumbles and waves goodbye to us.

Peeta gave me a nickname? He doesn't even know me, he's only spoken to me once and he already gave me a nickname. I know Gale has a nickname for me. He gave it to me when we first met. He asked me what my name was when he saw me studying his traps and I kind of whispered my name. I guess he thought I said Catnip because that's what he's called me since then. He calls me Katniss occasionally but he always calls me Catnip.

"So Katniss, are you good with a gun?" Finnick breaks the silence.

"I've never handled a gun before, just a bow and snares." I say. "Dad never used guns either. He tried using a shotgun once but it was loud and scared off more animals than we caught. That's why we used bows and snares because we caught more."

"What about a trident? They are useful for fishing." Finnick asks.

"A trident, you mean like a fork shape spear?" I ask confused. "I've never used one of those either."

"We use them all the time when we go out to the lake to fish." Finnick has a sparkle in his eyes. "The lake is so clear you can see through it and all the fish swimming around. It's big and surrounded by forest."

"It sounds beautiful Finnick." I say. "Maybe I'll see it during hunting season."

"There it is." Finnick points to a huge building complex.

The building has two floors and it must be soundproof because I can't hear anything. We walk in through the sliding doors and there's a desk up in the front. The whole entire place is covered in glass cases containing guns of different kinds and framed pictures of different people holding a gun. One of the pictures that stand out is one of a girl in a long ponytail holding a rifle. She looks tough and it makes me wonder if she's Clove. It certainly looks like someone that would hang out with Glimmer.

"This is the entrance to the gun range. That's Joanna; she's won the shooting tournament five times in a row. Clove and Cato have been trying to beat her for five years but Joanna is way too good." Finnick laughs.

"Joanna it's no use I can't do it!" A girl with blonde hair walks out of a room wearing ear muffs and goggles.

"Yes you can Madge! It's not that hard." Another girl walks out behind her.

"She's Joanna, right?" I ask Finnick.

"Yeah and that's Madge."

"Does Peeta have a sister?" I ask. I don't know why but the question just popped into my head. She certainly looks like him. They both have big blue orbs for eyes and beautiful blonde hair that looks beautiful in the sunlight. His blonde hair is messy and makes him look more handsome.

"No Peeta and his other two brothers are the only children in the Mellark family. Although their mother kind of dislikes Adrian and Peeta but she shows it more when Peeta's around." Finnick mumbles the last part of his sentence.

I want to ask what he means by that but another thought tugs at my brain. If Madge isn't his sister, then what is she? His girlfriend, his niece, or his cousin?

"Madge is the mayor's daughter. Everyone in town knows her but she only has a few close friends, like Peeta, Joanna, his brothers and me." Finnick says.

"So they aren't related?" I ask again.

"No, but Adrian likes her." Finnick smirks.

"How can you tell?" I ask him.

"They way he looks at her, how he acts when she's around, he cares about her a lot and he's way overprotective about her. Like the time he tried teaching her how to climb a mountain, she broke her leg and he panicked. He ended up carrying her all the way to the hospital." Finnick laughs.

"Hey Finn!" Joanna turns her head towards our direction.

"Joanna, how've you been?" Finnick waves at her.

"Not bad. What about you and _Annie_?" Joanna smirked.

"Same as usual." Finnick sighed and put his arm behind his head .

"What do you mean, 'same as usual'? I thought I told you to make your move before Marvel did!" Johanna face palmed herself.

"Oh come on Johanna, you know Marvel doesn't have the guts to make a move! Besides he's been hovering over Glimmer for the past few days." Finnick buried his face in his hands.

"Finn listen to me, you can't be scared of talking to a girl and asking her out. Look, you took on a shark that almost made you lunch and still survived. You can spear a fish without blinking an eye but you don't have the courage to ask a girl out? Oh my god Finnick Odair doesn't have the guts to ask a girl out?" Johanna began to laugh.

"They're different things Johanna!" Finnick turned as red as a bet and buried his face in his hands.

Asking someone out can't be any harder than catching a rabbit in a snare, could it? I mean, I know Gale had a hard time asking me out. He's never been shy or stuttered a lot before and it was odd to see him act different.

"Who's the new pea in the pod?" Johanna asks straightening her hair.

"Oh right, this is Katniss, she just moved into the neighborhood." Finnick introduces us.

"I'm Johanna Mason and I've been kicking Clove and Cato's butts since they entered the shooting competition." Johanna extends her hand.

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen. I'm not really into the gun thing but I'm good with a bow." I shake her hand.

"So, seaweed brain, are you going to come in and shoot or not?" Johanna turns to Finnick and hands him her riffle. "What about you Kat?"

"Like I said, I've never been handled one but I think I'd like to try." I say.

"Alright then, it's settled. Come on Finn, if you can't hit on a girl, at least you can hit a target." Johanna grabs two pairs of earmuffs and hands them to us.

She opens a giant door that leads to the indoor gun range. There are a lot of people here but I have no time to look because Johanna immediately leads us to a counter where a man is handing out guns. She gets both Finnick and I a hand gun but keeps the riffle. Then she leads us to three empty targets and shows us how to shoot. Finnick is pretty good but I'm not as good as he is. I miss the target the whole time I'm there and nearly shot Finnick in the leg because I forgot the gun was still loaded.

"You weren't that bad." Finnick nudges me as we walk back to the bakery.

"I was bad Finnick! I look like a little kid with a toy gun next to you and Johanna." I cross my arms and scowl at the memory of me missing the target.

"Chill out Kat, you'll get better with practice. Besides it's getting late now and I wouldn't want to miss out on Peeta's peanut butter cookies." Finnick smiles at the thought of eating chewy peanut butter cookies made by Peeta.

"Is he really that good of a cook?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"Oh my god Katniss, you need to try Peeta's cooking!" Finnick grabs my shoulders and shakes me.

"If he's that good maybe I should hire him. I'm not a very good cook so Gale does most of the cooking when he's home." I laugh.

Finnick and I run the rest of the way into the main part of town and stop at the bakery. Adrian greets us at the door after smacking Rye across the head for sleeping five minutes before closing. Rye and Adrian get into a shoving match so Finnick and I are just left watching while Peeta is no where to be found. After about a minute of watching Rye and Adrian shove each other Peeta walks out of the back door and yells at them to stop pushing each other and close up.

"Oh man Peeta you don't know how much I've missed your peanut butter cookies." Finnick munches on a freshly baked cookie.

"They taste better than anything I've ever made." I take a sip of milk.

"You're just mad because Madge doesn't pay attention to you when you talk to her!" Rye's voice rings out from the back of the shop.

"At least I didn't try to push Peeta down a well when we were kids!" Adrian shouts back throwing a lily shaped cookie in his direction.

"I'm not cleaning up your mess Adrian! Last time you spilled the flower I spent three hours scrubbing the tables!" Peeta smacks him across the head with his apron.

"Well I think I should get going now, it's getting pretty dark and Gale will be home in a while." I get up from the table and grab the plate and glass and head to the back of the bakery when Peeta stops me.

"Here I got it." Peeta takes the dishes out of my hands.

"No I got it." I try and take the plates back.

"Katniss it's late you should get going, besides Adrian and Rye are cleaning the plates." Peeta glares at them.

"But Peeta I can't today!" Rye says.

"Hey you owe me for the last time Glimmer destroyed the bakery!" Peeta takes the plates and hands them to Rye.

"Really Finn, you're supposed to be on our side!" Adrian groans as Finnick hands him the plates.

"Come on Kat, I'll walk you home." Finnick nods towards the door.

"Alright fine, let's go." I give up on taking the plates.

"Bye Katniss, Finn." The three brothers bid us goodbye.

Finnick walks me all the way home even though I said I could walk home by myself. I scowl at him multiple times when he makes comments about thugs and gangsters occasionally terrorizing women in the neighborhood. By the time I get home I can't even count how many times I had to remind Finnick that I could defend myself. I decide to just let it go and make dinner before Gale comes home.

**A/N: Omg sorry for not updating sooner but I just moved houses and the wifi wasn't working until today -_- Anyway I made this chapter longer while I was suffering without wifi so I hope you enjoy it! I am working on chapter 6 right now so the next update might be sooner! Anyway regarding to one of the reviews and I forgot who it was _ this is a different type of abusive story and he doesn't do it for no reason but you'll see what I mean soon _0 Constructive criticism is appreciated** **and encouraging reviews are too! **


End file.
